


Rosa & Amy

by Kisariiem



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisariiem/pseuds/Kisariiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for Persephones_Keeper for the Rare Pair Fest 2014. I did 2 styles cause I didn't know which you'd like more, so I hope at least one of them appeals to you. Hope you like them! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a gift for Persephones_Keeper for the Rare Pair Fest 2014. I did 2 styles cause I didn't know which you'd like more, so I hope at least one of them appeals to you. Hope you like them! :)

[](http://s842.photobucket.com/user/kisariiem_cs/media/RA_V3_Kisariiem.jpg.html)


	2. Amy & Rosa chibi

[](http://s842.photobucket.com/user/kisariiem_cs/media/AO3/RACHIBI_kisariiem_v4.jpg.html)


End file.
